Stirling GT
in Grand Theft Auto V. | vehicle_class = Sports Classics | vehicle_type = Civilian car | body_style = 2-door sports car | price = $975,000 (GTA Online) (Legendarymotorsport.net) | capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) | appearances = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Benefactor |related = Stinger GT JB 700 Benson Jugular Feltzer}} The Benefactor Stirling GT is a classic sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design The car appears to share similar implements from the Stinger GT's front, as well as the JB 700's lights/hood design. The car takes resemblance from the Mercedes-Benz 300SL though its overall body resembles as the Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR and Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR Uhlehhaut Coupe, sharing the main gull-wing doors feature, as well as the front grill, and classic lightbulbs. The fenders are reminescent of the Alfa Romeo Disco Volante and the Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione. This is one of two cars in the HD Universe to feature Gull-wing doors, the second being the Osiris. There are dual exhaust pipes exiting directly in front of the driver's door. The rear has a slightly curved license plate to fit in with the rest of the bodywork. The default design of the rims are El Jefe muscle car rims, which bear an uncanny resemblance to an actual rim design available for the real 300SL. It can be modified with carbon-fiber hood, a small hook that comes with the bumper delete, a spare tire tied down onto the boot, a roll cage, headlight tape and extra rally lights (two or four). The rear wheels have body plates covering the top quarter of the wheel, named body plating. The rear features a "bubble" window, which distinctively sticks out from the rest of the body work. Performance GTA V The Stirling GT has excellent acceleration due to its 310hp 3 liter V8 engine. It's top speed is decent, falling in the middle between the Roosevelt and most of the other high end sports classics. The handling is incredible, acting less as a Sports Classic and more similarly to some sports cars, with large amounts of grip meaning oversteer is only present when attempting to conserve too much speed around a corner. Along with the JB 700, Roosevelt, Casco, and Coquette Classic, the Stirling GT has high resistance to impact deformation. The engine sound is shared with the Casco, and the JB 700 (latter for enhanced version only). When the turbo and transmission are upgraded, the car will viciously shake when accelerated while stationary. This is much more prominent than other high-output cars. Its responsive handling, especially for Sports Classics, means it is a very good choice for racing in the Sports Classics class on most tracks, though the Z-Type is still a better choice on longer races with fewer corners. GTA V Overview Gallery Ill Gotten Gains Update.jpg|A Modified Stirling GT in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 announcement screenshot. Stirling GT GTA V.jpg|The Stirling GT on the Rockstar Games Social Club. GTA5 2015-06-11 14-47-56-01.jpg|Engine close-up. GTA5 2015-06-11 14-47-13-14.jpg|Gull-wing doors opened. Stirling GT Interior GTA V PC.png|First person interior in the [[Grand Theft Auto V#Next-Gen & PC Versions|enhanced version of GTA V]]. Locations GTA V * Available in single player garages (PS3/Xbox 360). * Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $975,000. (enhanced version only). GTA Online *Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $975,000. Trivia *The default radio station for the Stirling GT are Space 103.2 & The Lowdown 91.1. *The name of the car is a homage to Stirling Moss, a British Formula One driver, who once drove the Mercedes-Benz 300SLR to victory at Mille Miglia, one of the longest endurance races in the history of motorsport. **There's also a real life Mercedes-Benz limited edition vehicle called Stirling Moss, which is based on the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. *It has a similar engine sound as the Casco, aside from the engine start up and the deceleration sound. *The vehicle's model is called "feltzer3", suggesting that this is the predecessor to the Feltzer. **This is further evidenced by the vehicle's beta name: Feltzer Classic. *The Stirling GT's fog lamps in Los Santos Customs are purely cosmetic and do not function on the original version. However, they do function in the enhanced version. **Also, if they are damaged in crashes, they will never visibly break, however, they will still stop emitting light regardless. *The Stirling GT is one of the first cars in the series to feature an antilag system, causing the exhaust to continuously misfire when decelerating. It is simply ear candy however and does not appear to enhance the car's performance. The Albany Virgo also has this same feature. *The Stirling GT has an empty rear trunk, however when customised with the "Rally Cage & Modifications" at Los Santos Customs, the trunk will be fitted with a racing fuel cell. These fuel cells are found in racing cars and are meant to prevent or limit fuel spillage in crashes. It is purely cosmetic and does not change the function of the car or its fuel tank in the game however. *Similarly to the Warrener, Patriot and Banshee, the vehicle's hood has its hinges on the front end, meaning it opens the opposite direction to that of standard vehicles. See Also *Jugular - Another car based on the Mercedes-Benz 300SL found in GTA 1. *Benson - A car found in GTA 2, also based on the Mercedes-Benz 300SL. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA V